twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
LegoLover117
LegoLover117 is a Thomas Wooden Railway user who joined YouTube on June 1, 2012. LL's channel has multiple types of videos and currently has over 2,000 subscribers. Beginnings LL started his channel, not really knowing what he was getting into. He started making Lego reviews of all the custom sets and mini-figures he had. After a month or 2 of this, he decided to stop and left for a while, taking all his Lego videos off his channel and deleting them forever. After entering WoodenRailwayReviews' competition and re-watching some of ThomasWoodenRailway's old episodes, he created the idea that he could make his own series and become popular on YouTube. Old Series (Original Seasons 1 - 4) The first season of LL's series started with the name "Thomas and Friends: Wooden Railway Stories", not knowing this was the title of Percyno6's series. The season ran for 7 episodes which concluded with LL's first "movie" titled Henry's Origin. LL doesn't talk much about this movie since its "horrendous and not professionally made" (LL while writing this page). All episodes are currently unlisted, but can still be found under the playlist "Old Series (No Longer Canon)" on the channel. # Fergus Takes the Express # Devious Diesel # Violent Viaduct # Peter Sam's Discovery # New Faces, Old Foes # Thomas and the Special Visitor # Twins? Soon after season 1 ended, LL decided he would try his hand again at another movie. An Oily Invasion was your typical diesel invasion story with several ideas stolen from other users LL had seen at the time. The movie had no script, no production value, and is incredibly basic in terms of plot. Another project LL is not too fond of. Season 2 has really no story behind it. LL just wanted to make more Thomas episodes. However, LL made the choice of sending off two characters in this season, Thomas and Neil. LL thought he was being different by removing Thomas from the series entirely. Season 2 Episode List # A Narrow Gauge Surprise # Spamcan of Sodor # Test Subjects # Sir Handel's Lie (Getting a Remastered Version) # Turkeys! Turkeys! Turkeys! # Stanley and the Coaches # Daisy's Bad Motor # Merrick's Cargo Folly Season 3 was definitely the longest and most drawn-out season, as it didn't come to completion till almost 4 months after the premiere. Both Thomas and Neil make returns in this season after being absent throughout most of it. New characters such as Paxton and Stepney were also introduced. Season 3 Episode List # Complaining Coach # Freight Cars and Tankers # Sightseeing # The Dairy Festival # Interrogation # Back in Action Season 4 was where LL's series really began to take shape with LL focusing more on what he is good at writing, comedies with dramatic elements. The production quality also increased. No longer were the episodes recorded on an iPod with minimal editing. Now LL had fully written scripts, a professional camera, and good editing software. This was the season that inspired LL to go back and remaster his Season 1. Season 4 Episode List # The Race of the Century # Wilbert the Dockside Engine # No More New Engines! # Shapes and Strategies # A Visit to the Steamworks # Don't be a Coward! # Percy and Caroline New Series (Thomas and Friends: Engine Adventures Revamp) After Season 4 was complete, it was unclear whether LL had any plans to return for a 5th season. "There were plans, even involving some characters from the Marvel television show Agents of Shield, but they never came to fruition," (LL during an interview that never happened). Looking back on his older videos, and seeing how his latest season had improved so much, LL decided to follow in the footsteps of his old friend Oliver Duck and remaster his old episodes. He chose several stories from his older series that he knew he could improve upon, leaving room for one completely original script. The season began production in late 2016 and was slated for a summer 2017 release. LL, being the way that he is, procrastinated on the series and had to push the release to spring 2018. The series premiered on time and to "critical" praise from his audience. An update video was released after the season finale detailing the issue of canon. LL announced his old series was no longer apart of his canon and that Remastered Season 1 was setting a new direction for his series. He also announced Season 4 from the old series was canon with the new series, but several of the episodes will be receiving updated visuals and other edits. At the time of this writing, these newly edited episodes have not begun production. Below is a list of every episode that is currently canon in the Engine Adventures timeline. # Fergus Takes the Express # Trouble at Arlesdale # Violent Viaduct # Peter Sam's Discovery # Sir Handel's Lie # Back in Action # The Race of the Century # Wilbert the Dockside Engine # No More New Engines! # A Visit to the Steamworks # Don't Be a Coward # Percy and Caroline It should be noted that "Shapes and Strategies" and "A Visit to the Steamworks" have been fused together in this new canon. They are not separate episodes. "No More New Engines" will also receive a title change. Thomas and the Tragic Failroad "Thomas and the Tragic Failroad" is LL's 3rd film, and many consider it to be his best. This a parody of Britt Allcroft's "Thomas and the Magic Railroad," hence the name change. This movie never was actually intended to be a "major" wooden railway release. It started out as an episode of "What Our Skype Calls are Like," and later on, one of the stars of the film, suggested to LegoLover that he make a wooden railway version of it. LegoLover denied the offer at first, but over time he began production and gave us the film we know today. "Tragic Failroad" was set to be released at the end of June, but due to LL leaving for a week of camp that month, he finished the film 2 weeks early, and on June 14th. 2014, "Tragic Failroad" was uploaded. This was a mistake looking back as LL released no marketing for the movie, not even a trailer. The film could've been more popular if LL uploaded the trailer first and then the movie when he returned home. Most people saw the film on the 15th, but the cast and crew saw it on the 14th, which spawned the After-party video LL uploaded shortly after. The Cancelled "Tragic Failroad" Sequel In an interview with MikeMike123 conducted back in January of 2016, LL revealed that after "Thomas and Tragic Failroad's" release, there were talks of a sequel. Not a direct sequel, but a second parody movie in the same style as "Tragic Failroad;" senseless, vulgar humor with little storyline. LL revealed that Johnny, or HenryisGreat15, was hired as head writer for the sequel and the idea was to do a parody of Season 2 of the Thomas TV series. Johnny was very enthusiastic about writing the movie, and a few scenes were written. Unfortunately, the script was lost back at the beginning of 2015, so nothing has ever been seen from it. After the first few scenes were written, not much work had been completed and LL wondered if the movie would ever come to fruition. Unfortunately, Johnny dropped out as writer a few months later due to issues in his life at College, and LL did not feel like writing an entire parody in the short amount of time he had before his life became more hectic with high school. Thus, the project was canned and no official announcement was ever made of the movie's production. However, there is one piece of media that was produced tying into the Season 2 Parody. It was an opening scene that LL created from existing dialogue from older Skype Call videos. It was never meant to be any more than a test intro for what the movie would actually look and sound like. This test intro was released on LL's channel in 2017. There has been no official announcement of a sequel to "Tragic Failroad" but LL has said he is interested in returning to the parody zone one day in the future. Other Videos LL's channel doesn't just consist of Wooden Railway reviews, layout videos, or his series. These "extra videos", as LL calls them, are mainly uploaded on Thursdays, making LL's video count double to 2 videos per week. Here's a list of the other videos you'll come across on LegoLover117: What Our Skype Calls are Like - A series that gives an insight into the wacky Skype Calls LL gets himself into. Roblox - A series in which LL and a multitude of guest stars play different Roblox games. This has taken the form of What Our Skype Calls are Like, but added gameplay to it. Thomas and Friends Shorts - Short and simple comedy ideas LL can't fit into an episode. This series has been cancelled. Audio Commentaries - LL gives you his look at different videos he's created or written. More of these are to come in the future. Let's Playz - A series in which LL plays different PC games from his childhood. These videos don't really come out at a constant rate, but LL tries to do at least 1 a year. REACTIONS - A reaction series. These videos aren't being produced at a rapid rate. Vlogs - A series in which LL travels out into the world looking for cheap deals on movies at places like Target, Walmart, etc. There are also episodes where LL stays home and reviews a movie or TV episode that he has recently seen. LL hopes these vlogs will continue long after his time in the TWRC is finished. Thomas and Friends: Home Media Reviews - Read all about this popular series in the next section. Uploaded on Mondays. Thomas and Friends: Home Media Reviews Thomas and Friends: Home Media Reviews is by far the most popular series LL currently has running on the channel. The series consists of LL showing the evolution of Thomas the Tank Engine on home media formats; that being VHS, DVD, and sometimes digital download. The series began at the beginning of 2015 when LL got the idea from another popular web series, From the Star Wars Home Video Library, by Nathan P. Butler. LL had been a fan of Butler's various podcasts and his YouTube channel was no different. After nearly a year of viewing this series, which catalogs each Star Wars home format release, LL decided he would do something similar but with Thomas and Friends. LL began the series with an introduction episode, episode 0, then a review on his most recent purchase at the time, a DVD copy of "James Learns a Lesson". After the first episode was well- received, LL decided to continue the series in chronological order, rather than the releases be cataloged randomly. Since then, over 100 regular episodes have been completed, along with a large count of supplementals, with many more are on the way. A fun fact about the series was it was never consistent in its upload schedule. LL worked episode to episode, and this hindered the production of the series. In 2016, LL stepped up his game with his New Years resolution of making more HMR's on a consistent basis. With the announcement of Thomas and Friends being rebranded, and the classic show only having (possibly) 1 season left, LL has said that HMR now has a definite ending. The show continued throughout 2017 and concluded in December of 2018 with a review of "Thomas' Holiday Collection." Since Mattel has neglected the physical home media range in the US, LL has no more items to review, apart from a few supplementals. LL has announced that he's doing a rebrand of his own to compete with Mattel. In 2019, Home Media Reviews will premiere, dropping the Thomas and Friends tagline. This reboot of the show will deal specifically with feature films that LL owns in his personal collection. Category:2012 Category:Active Members